


Jake's Wet Dress

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Humiliation, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jake crossdressed and pees in public
Series: Post Sburb [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506035
Kudos: 10





	Jake's Wet Dress

**Author's Note:**

> circa 2016, curtousy of happylittlewolfpup and a dead homestuck artist

Jake pulled at the hem of the skirt, wishing it went down a bit further. Sure midthigh was enough for most people, but he wished it was at least knee length. 

Roxy snickered, interrupting his thoughts. “It’s cute, don’t you think?”  
He shrugged, “It’s girly. And kind of infantile, don’t you think?”  
Dirk snorted from the doorway, inserting himself into the conversation, “Are you describing yourself or your dress? Oh wait, you must be talking about your dress considering you forgot to mention stupid.”

He rolled his eyes but flushed, “I’m takin it off now,” He told Roxy, not responding to Dirk as he tried tugging the short denim dress over his head. 

She was too quick and grabbed the hem, tugging it back down, “Aw, don’t let him comment spoil your soup. I think it’s precious, let’s see what Jane thinks?”

He whined and pulled away. “No. I agreed to let you play dress up with me, but I’m not letting Jane see me in this.”

Roxy gave a soft sigh, “All right, but you are adorable as hell.” She took his hand, “So cute in fact that I want to take you around town and show you off.”

“I-i what?” he stuttered. 

“Don’t worry, only if you’re okay with it. But you’re freaking adorable, I just have to show you off,” She paused a moment, waiting for him to object. When no comment came, she started pulling him out of the room, pushing past Dirk. 

A whine rose from the back of his throat, but that was the extent of it. 

Soon enough, the two of them were walking around a busy mall, several bags on Roxy’s arm and snacks in both their hands. Apparently taking him out to show off meant shopping and buying croissants and overpriced pretzels. 

As soon as they stepped into the food court, Jake pulled away from Roxy, walking away. Almost immediately, she grabbed his hand again, looking at him with a mix of confusion and hurt hidden under a painted smile.

“Where are you going babe?”

Immediately he felt guilty. There was nothing for him to feel guilty about, but he knew how Roxy didn’t like to be suddenly left alone, “Nowhere. I just need to go pee.” And he did, in fact he had been putting off his need for a while, afraid to leave Roxy. But it was getting bad. All the coffee and smoothies had made a beeline to his bladder, leaving him squirming in place ever so slightly as he rubbed his thighs together. 

“Oh,” Her smile relaxed a little bit. “Make sure you go to the women’s restroom, I don’t want to scaring anybody.”

“But I can’t honestly look like a girl, can I? I mean my hair is too short.”

She shrugged, “Hair length doesn’t really matter. You’ve got a cute face and a cute outfit.”

He shrugged, a light flush appearing in his cheek, “Whatever. I’m going to the boy’s room.” With that, he turned around again and walked towards the restroom, trying to not let urgency show in his step. 

It wasn’t quite to the point where he was leaking or had to hold himself, but knowing him, it wouldn’t be that long of a wait. And he really didn’t want it to get to that point. 

He pushed open the dull blue door to the bathroom, walking in slightly nervous. 

“Hey!” A booming voice called from behind him. He jumped around, a spurt of pee escaping him from surprise.

A large man looked down at him, “You have the wrong bathroom little girl,” He spoke in his still booming voice. He might have been concerned for the innocence of the person in front of him, but it just scared Jake shitless. 

With a squeak, he rushed out of the bathroom, not aware that he was leaking pretty steadily. 

He rushed to Roxy’s side and whimpered, small tears in his eyes, “I want to leave,” He told her in a hushed tone. 

She looked at him with confusion, “Wh- oh honey,” She cut herself off as her expression melted into one of sympathy. 

It was only then that he felt the wetness. His underwear was all but soaked, and a dark patch was appearing on the front of his dress as the rest of his pee streamed down his legs in rivulets only to be soaked up by his pale yellow knee high socks. 

At the realization that he pissed- no was still pissing himself, he whimpered. A fat tear rolled down his dark cheek, “I-i didn’t mean to,” He stuttered in a small voice as he brought a hand up to scrub at his eyes. 

Roxy just rubbed his arm with a sympathetic tut. “What happened sweetie?”

He shrugged, “Can we just go home?” He asked as his stream tapered off, leaving a small puddle at his feet. 

She nodded, taking his hand again as they walked out. 


End file.
